1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light assembly, and in particular to a light assembly which can avoid water vapor and salt mist from entering therein.
2. The Prior Arts
The halogen lamp is often used in the conventional light assemblies, and however, the halogen lamp has the following disadvantages:    (1) The halogen lamp has low luminous efficiency, which cost a lot of energy, and this point of view, the halogen lamps do not meet the requirements of energy saving.    (2) The ray of the halogen lamp can concentrate into a single hot spot, which may cause the poison gas to be discharged from the decoration materials (such as wood, and plastics) and the sticky substance therein, and some materials even can be burned at high temperature. Furthermore, the heat produced from the halogen lamp in a room can cause the air conditioner to run longer than necessary.    (3) The halogen lamp has a thickness of 5 cm, which occupy too much space.    (4) The use life of halogen lamp is short, which is about 2000 hours, and when the halogen lamp is used in cabin on ship, the use life is only about 2.8 months if the halogen lamp is operated for 24 hours a day.    (5) The UV light can be irradiated from the halogen lamp, which will cause the aging and deterioration of irradiated materials.    (6) The DC/AC/DC power supply is used for the halogen lamp, which will cause an increase in the DC-AC-DC power conversion loss.
Moreover, the lamp fixture and the substrate board is riveted together, and thereby the damaged components are difficult to be replaced or changed, and thereby the maintenance of the halogen lamp becomes a big burden.